


An Encounter of Two Beast Tamers

by Courier3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Just two emo boys chillin', Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier3/pseuds/Courier3
Summary: On the search for his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, the Supreme Overlord of Ice has a chance encounter with the Ultimate Detective of Class 79.





	An Encounter of Two Beast Tamers

Gundham Tanaka scowled to himself bitterly idly inside a hallway as he continued on his quest to search for his Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

_How could I, the **Supreme Overlord of Ice** , be so foolish as to get distracted by the Shark-teethed demon for tempting with my- THE, Dark Queen?! I should’ve paid more attention to them, their destructive prowess is far too great to leave unwatched!_

After a (mostly) one-sided debate between the Ultimate Breeder and Ultimate Mechanic, Gundham had come to a shocking revelation that his hamsters had left his empire (scarf) and seemed to be seeking new lands to venture. Their disobedience came as a dreadful shock to the Supreme Overlord of Ice. Perhaps he had been too strict with them?

_No. The Four Dark Devas are bringers of destruction, and the fiercest beings to roam alongside me. They take any command as a challenge to better themselves. Perhaps I was too lenient, and they sought harder challenges? I must remedy this situation post-haste._

Sonia was kind enough to help Gundham search for the hamsters, searching in another part of the academy. Souda was reluctant, but the Ultimate Princess ultimately “persuaded” him to help too.

“Jum-P! Mega-Z! Cham-P! San-D! Reveal to me your whereabouts, so that we may reconcile and remedy whatever has been wronged!” He roared through the hallway, raising a bandaged fist into the air.

When the hallway responded with eerie silence, his fist soon began trembling, and suddenly, Gundham was clutching his hand closely to his chest as a violent tremor shot through him.

“Hrrngk!” Gundham grunted, nearly falling to his knees. He fiercely gift his teeth as he stared at his trembling hand, as if it was a primal beast waiting to be let out. He bit the inside of his cheek, glaring daggers at his hand.

_The darkness…! I…shall not succumb…! And yet…! Its power may be just what I need…_

“VERY WELL!” He howled towards no one in particular. “For once, I must unleash my true power! Now, guide me towards my rodent allies!” He outstretched his hand forward, and began running through the hall, as if his hand was dragging him through it. He ignored the sudden “NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!” from nearby.

The Ultimate Breeder came to a brief stop when he stumbled upon the cafeteria, his eyes scanning the room from top to bottom for his pets.

He glanced towards one of the tables tucked into the corner, and there he saw the Ultimate Detective of Class 79; Shuichi Saihara, eating something Gundham recognized very well: Pumpkin pancakes, although it looked relatively average compared to the meals of the Perverted Cook.

More importantly, was that the Four Dark Devas of Destruction were on his table, casually munching on sunflower seeds from the nearby patch of Sunflowers.

What truly shocked the Supreme Lord of Ice, however, was when he saw **Invading Black Dragon Cham-P** casually sat down on his shoulder, and that **Supernova Silver Fox San-D** was perched on top of his cap, eagerly munching on sunflower seeds.

_What sorcery is this?!_ Gundham thought to himself, baffled beyond belief.

The Dark Devas of Destruction were not one to make contact with others lightly, with the Dark Queen and Supreme Overlord as the sole exceptions, and perhaps the Master of the Insect Tribe from Class 79th, and yet the hamsters seemed perfectly comfortable, even happy, with the presence of the Ultimate Detective. He didn’t know the detective personally, only having heard stories of Gonta’s classmates from the gentleman himself.

_Perhaps the detective holds a secret? I must investigate this unforeseen event._

…

_I must investigate this unforeseen event._ He mentally repeated to himself after standing still for several moments.

…

_I. Must. Investigate. This. Unforeseen. Event._ He repeated again, still not having budged an inch of where he stood. He bit his lip, refusing to admit that he was “shy” or “anxious” at approaching a stranger. He simply didn’t want to risk poisoning someone for being in such close proximity to him.

_This is a risk I must take. I MUST PRESS ONWARD!_

The Ultimate Breeder eventually made his way towards the corner of the cafeteria, his feet reluctantly trudging on the floor.

“Jum-P! Mega-Z! Cham-P! San-D!” Gundham yelled out as he reached his destination, his shadow towering over the table. The four hamsters immediately sprinted/jumped and landed on the table, standing in front of the Ultimate Breeder as if they were soldiers in the military.

“You four have strayed course from your master, and have decided to interact with this…” He turned his head, staring at Shuichi, who tipped his cap, blocking his eyes from Gundham’s. “Mortal. I assume there is a reasonable explanation for this?”

The Four Dark Devas quickly began making tiny noises, as if they were explaining their situation. Gundham narrowed his eyes, and turned back towards the Ultimate Detective, whose eyes was still buried in his cap.

“Hm…” He hummed, noting his nervous behavior. Had he come off as too brash?

_Just what did my Four Dark Devas see in him…?_

“A-ah, well…” Shuichi stammered, keeping his eyes towards the ground. Gundham blinked; had he said that out loud?

“Tell me, what familiar do you possess?!” Gundham demanded, his voice echoing through the cafeteria as he posed, extending a bandaged hand at the detective.

“H-huh?” Shuichi quivered, before composing himself. “You…you mean a pet right? Um, I’ve had to deal with a few lost pet cases in the past…” Gundham’s eyes briefly widened. He turned towards his hamsters, the Four Dark Devas nodded in confirmation.

After a brief moment of deliberation, the Ultimate Breeder decided to sit on the opposite side of the square table, but still trying to keep as much distance between the two as possible.

“It seems you are well-acquainted with the art of taming beasts. Very well, what was your first capture as an Investigator of Beasts?” The Ultimate Breeder asked curiously, expecting something like a rabbit or a dog.

“Well…my first case was when I was still in high school, my classmate asked me to find her pet alligator.”

…

“Grrhhk!”Gundham grunted in surprise, the detective flinching  at that. After regaining his composure, the Supreme Overlord coughed and continued.

“Tell me then, what species of the amphibian arcana did you duel?! If you fail to remember, then at the very least describe its size and posture.” He questioned skeptically, pointing a bandaged finger at Shuichi.

“O-oh! Well, I had to climb a mountain to find it, and had to swim some rivers…I think it was a male Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman Alligator, the kind they use as pets. It already grew a lot, so I think it was around 4 feet long…” The Ultimate Detective trailed off, staring at his food in deep thought while Gundham couldn’t help but feel impressed at not only his feats, but that he remembered the species as well. Shuichi yelped once he snapped out of his thoughts.

“A-ah, I’m sorry, we haven’t even properly met, right?” The Ultimate Detective realized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m Shuichi Saihara. I’m the Ultimate Detective…” He introduced himself, extending a hand. Gundham took note of how his voice seemed to trail off at the end. He ignored the hand, and instead raised his own towards his face, showing his red eye.

“…You may call me…Gundham Tanaka! **Supreme Overlord of Ice!”** He proudly proclaimed as he raised his fist into the air; his hamsters quickly climbed up to his shoulders and mimicked his pose. “Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!”

…

“Ah…Okay.” Shuichi replied casually as he returned his hand, having grown used to dramatic speeches from a certain Luminary of the Stars and Supreme Leader. Gundham however, seemed shocked, offended even, at his nonchalance.

“Are you underestimating my power…?” He nearly growled at the Ultimate Detective, clenching a fist in fury. Shuichi gulped, shaking his head.

“N-No! It’s…actually really cool how you can act so boldly like that all the time.” He admitted with a smile. Gundham’s eyes widened, not expecting that response as a tinge of blood rushed to his face.

…

The Ultimate Breeder unknowingly let a small smile creep to his face, sitting down more comfortably.

“Hmm…Tell me more about your battle with the amphibian dweller.”

…

For the next hour or so, the two talked about their experience with pets. Whilst the Ultimate Breeder was clearly much more experienced, Shuichi clearly had his own fair share of experience with pets; to say that Gundham was surprised was a light understatement.

“You take really good care of your pets, they’re Syrian hamsters, right?”

Subtle comments like that only made Gundham’s respect for Shuichi grow; most would call his Four Dark Devas the wrong species, and others would call them correctly as Golden Hamsters. However, Syrian Hamsters was a lesser-known name, and, to an extent, was more accurate.

“Indeed, I only provide the finest of foods and luxuries for my Four Dark Devas of Destruction; it’s important to creatures who die after 1095 days after birth.” Gundham answered. Shuichi lightly gasped in awe.

“It’s amazing how much you know about animals Gundham.” 

“The same could be said to you, Investigator of Beasts.”

“R-really? I just did some research on certain pets for a few cases, I don’t think I can compare to you at all…”

Gundham frowned, studying the Ultimate Detective as he nervously rubbed his neck once again. He decided to change topic to something he _might_ be comfortable with.

“…Tell me, Investigator, how does the search for beasts compare to those of man?” He decided to switch the topic to his talent instead.

“W-what..? You mean…runaways…?” Shuichi stammered again as he instinctively held his cap. Gundham bit the inside of his cheek; he hadn’t intended for his inquiry to sound like he was asking about runaways, but he kept quiet.

…

A lengthy silence fell upon the duo, Shuichi fidgeting within his seat, and Gundham feeling regret at his choice of topic.

“Well…” The Ultimate Detective finally began. “I don’t really get runaway cases as much as I get pet, infidelity, or theft cases, but I still get the occasional case from my uncle. As much as I enjoy helping people find their pets, there’s…something that I really like about seeing a lost child reuniting with their family.” He answered wistfully, showing the Breeder what seemed like a bitter smile. Gundham raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't pry further.

“However, are there not those who flee their nests out of fear or unjust treatment?” He asked, wording his words as to avoid topics that may be too sensitive to discuss publicly.

“Well, my uncle’s policy says to follow up both on the client and the runaway, and it’s a policy I really agree with. I understand that people have their own reasons for running away, so the case is only closed when both parties are satisfied.” Shuichi answered. Gundham hummed in thought, thoughts of his "angel" and "devil" parents popping in his mind.

“Your unneeded yet noble desire to satisfy everyone is admirable, Tamer of Man.”

“A-ah, well, thank you.” Shuichi replied awkwardly, ignoring Gundham’s new title for the Ultimate Detective. “I just think that it’s worth going the extra step even if it hard, if it means a happier ending for everyone, and it helps me improve as a detective too, even if I’m just an apprentice.” He explained, his eyes lingering towards the floor.

“Hm…Indeed. Pleasure and pain are irrelevant as long as you have a purpose, and take action on it.” Gundham hummed in agreement, crossing his arms. The Supreme Overlord Of Ice's thoughts trailed back to the Investigator’s talent; it was clear that the Ultimate Detective didn’t think he deserved the title, although Gundham was clueless on what to do about it.

Even though the two had only just met, he saw much of himself in the detective; as much as their personalities contrasted one another, there was an odd connection between the two that the Supreme Overlord of Ice couldn’t put into words. Perhaps it was just the thought of another student who was as used to animals as he was, as at the moment, only the Ultimate Entomologist from the same class came to mind.

An awkward silence stood between the two for a while, Gundham staring at the Ultimate Detective, who in turn, fidgeted with his cap seat like a social mess. Neither of the two seemed too eager start a new topic.

Luckily, **Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P** spoke for the both of them as the hamster leapt from Gundham’s shoulder and onto Shuichi’s, rubbing his hamster face into his.

“H-hey…!” He weakly reacted with a pleasant smile on his face. Gundham smiled as well.

“It seems as though my Four Dark Devas have found a kindred spirit.” He noted as the three remaining hamsters nodded in unison.

“R-really?” Shuichi replied, sounding doubtful as Jum-P returned to Gundham's scarf.

“They have found a gentle, and yet lonely soul within you, Detective. Perhaps there will come a time when you will finally witness that you are more than you envision yourself to be.” Gundham encouraged, ignoring how foreign the words seemed to be to his tongue. Shuichi’s eyes widened at his words.

“If you doubt my words, then let the words of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction reassure you.” The hamsters nodded again, giving Shuichi a smile. The Ultimate Detective responded in kind.

“…Thank you. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Shuichi replied, raising his cap so he could look at the Ultimate Breeder a bit better, for the first time in their conversation.

“Ah…I hope you get better too.” He added absentmindedly.

“Hm?” Gundham couldn’t help but looked puzzled at that. The Ultimate Detective immediately sputtered.

“W-well, earlier you refused to shake my hand, right? And you said that your Four Dark Devas came to me since I’m a ‘kindred’, and lonely, and, uh, well…” Shuichi trailed off, mumbling and stammering beneath his breath.

“Speak, detective.” Gundham said, seeing that the detective felt as though he needed permission.

“You’re…lonely too, right? Or at the very, aren’t comfortable with being with others?  You…act like you’re an overlord to push them away, right?” Gundham flinched, and a part of him was almost offended at the remark, but it stayed quiet.

“I…I’m not going to pry into what made you like this, but I hope you know that there are people who are willing to help you, alright? A friend of mine once told me that you don’t have to do everything alone, and that there’s someone out there who believes in you, so…I hope you can do the same to them.” Shuichi finished off, his thoughts trailing to numerous of his classmates.

…

Gundham chuckled, crossing his arms. The Overlord acted chaotically over others to push them away, and the Detective acted below others so they wouldn’t bother with him. Shuichi wore his cap to avoid sight, Gundham wore his unique getup to avoid contact.

Perhaps that was the connection he thought of earlier. Or perhaps it ran deeper than even that.

“…Your concern is deeply appreciated, and you have my gratitude.” Gundham bowed in respect, and so did his hamsters. Shuichi let out a bright smile.

“Thank you as well. I enjoyed our conversation.”

“However,” Gundham added. “I assure you, the only reason for my concern was due to the poison that runs through my veins; it would be unfortunate should I be a cause for your downfall.” He remarked as he stood up from his seat, his Four Dark Devas making themselves comfortable in their master’s scarf. The Ultimate Detective waved to his new friend.

“Ah. See you… **Supreme Overlord of Ice.** ” Shuichi played along, his voice just a little more confident than before. Gundham let out a pleasant smile.

“Until our next confrontation, **Detective of Darkness.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, and I'm kinda satisfied with how it turned out. I'm kinda surprised that nobody has done a story on these two, considering they're emo, somewhat social outcasts, have blonde and polite girls to support them, and dress in dark colors. A few of Shuichi's events in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan even involve Pet Cases too, one of them including Sonia Nevermind, and its mentioned in his FTE's with Kaede.
> 
> Anyways, if you want, tell me how I did so I can get better at doing this sort of thing. I'm not entirely sure that I got Gundham's character correctly, so any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
